Buried Love
by Chaska 1
Summary: A sequel to my fanfic 'Child' A.K.A. My take on the second season.


**Prologue**

 ***Past***

Her first memories were of someone apologizing to her. She didn't like that the person who was talking to her was sad. She didn't like it.

Next, she remembered another voice that talked to her, but this voice wasn't like the other voice because this voice wasn't sad and she liked it. She really did.

Then, she remembered that someone was pushing her out of where she was and she didn't like it at all. And, after some traumatic moments, she was in a new world and began crying to return back to where she was, but then she felt that someone hold her and pulled her close.

She felt that her mouth was touching something and, instinctively she began sucking and realized that she was drinking something that she liked. When she was full, she felt that the person who was feeding her gave her to someone else.

She thought that this person, who was now holding her, was going to feed her. So, she extended her arms and tried to reach the place that had given her food. But, instead she felt something and tried to squeeze it in order for her food to come out, but nothing came out.

She was given back to the person who had fed her.

Eventually, she learned that the two people who were taking care of her were her mommy and daddy. Mommy would hold her, feed her, and tell her how beautiful she was while her daddy would often buy her stuff to wear and to play with, and he would also tell her how beautiful she was while he put on music that she liked to hear. Although, she realized that mommy would act different when daddy would come and that sometimes daddy would raise his voice, but she wasn't concern about this because daddy didn't keep his voice in that state for too long and, in the end, mommy would be smiling. So, she thought there was nothing to worry about.

Until one day, she felt warm and cold at the same time. So, she began crying for help, but the only thing that she managed to do was make her daddy and mommy raise their voices towards each other. Thankfully, after some time, she didn't feel warm nor cold anymore and mommy and daddy were no longer raising their voices towards each other!

After that, things got back to the way they were, until one day while she was playing with the toys her daddy had given her when her mommy grabbed her and told her, "Shallah, we will get out of here."

The next thing she knew was that her mommy was carrying her while they were getting out from where they were until daddy arrived. Like always, her daddy and mommy raised their voices towards each other, but by this point she had already gotten used to it and she thought that like always they would stop then they would be together again. But, this time, her mommy gave her to her daddy.

Her daddy and she went into this weird thing which started to take them somewhere.

She was happy to be with her daddy even though she missed her mommy. Then, her daddy told her something and she saw as his face was turning sad and she didn't like it.

When they got out of the strange thing, she saw a house and, when they entered, her daddy gave her to a strange woman, who wasn't mommy. So, naturally, she started to cry.

"Daddy, don't leave! Daddy!" She tried to say through her cries, but her Daddy left her.

She stayed with that family for some time, but, despite the fact, that they were nice to her, she wanted her mommy and daddy.

But, one day, two men appeared and one of the men said something that made the woman and her husband to fall asleep. Then, the other man came closer to her. She started to cry and wanted to get away from him.

Yet, the man was able to carry her and told her, "There is no need to cry, little Shallah. For you are very important to us."

The only thing that she could clearly read were the letters IGH.

 ***Present***

The fourteen-year-old girl was in a coma, yet tears were coming from her eyes. A man approached the girl and used a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Now, now, Shallah. There is no need for you to cry." The man said while he was wiping her tears.

After wiping away her tears, the man looked at the scientist who was monitoring Shallah's brainwaves.

"Is there any change today?" The man asked the scientist.

"No, it's the same. Ever since we accelerated her aging, she has remain stuck in her own little world relieving the memories of her past; over and over again." The scientist told the man.

"When will you be able to awaken her?" The man asked.

"At this rate, it'll take at least a year. And, if we do it earlier than that in her current state, then it's almost certain that she'll suffer some brain damage from the procedure." The scientist said.

"I'll give you six weeks. After that, wake her up." The man said, then he left.

The scientist couldn't argue because he knew that if he did, then his loved ones would suffer the consequences. So, he did what he always did which was to keep monitoring the girl's brainwaves and see if there was any changes. Yet, he felt sad for the girl because it wasn't her fault that she had her father's and mother's genes and powers.

But, unknown to the rest, Shallah was aware that she was relieving her memories and that she was aware of the conversation that the scientist had with the man, but she didn't care because she knows that, if she would decide to wake up or not, in the end she would become a puppet for IGH which would be like dying. But, if she remained in her memories, then at least she would die while being with her parents.

 _Author's Note_

 _Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll try to continue to write more chapters. Also, don't forget to RSS and feel free to ask any questions in the comment section._


End file.
